mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Stormborn
Raven Janelle Elise Stormborn '''(b. August 29, 2011) is a Pure-blood witch who was born in Windsor, Berkshire England in a hidden magical estate. She is the first born child of Arlen and Rune (née Blackthorne) Stormborn and sister to Rein Stormborn, who is two years younger than Raven. She was accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began her schooling in the fall of 2022, in which she was sorted into Slytherin House. She almost was sorted into Ravenclaw due to her inelligence but her ambitious ways and pleading got her sorted into Slytherin. '''Currently, Raven is a second year student who loves being around her friends. She is a decent student and gets good grades. She is a canvas to be painted meaning Raven's direction is yet to be discovered. She has many friends with different loyalties. Raven is still figuring out her own loyalties, and as the years go by her focus will be determined. (('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' ''Biography'' Early Life The Stormborns are a wealthy old wizarding family that goes back hundreds of years. They have a tradition to being sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts. They also pass their ideology of Pure-Blood status. Arlen Stormborn is an investor and is always around the trade market of the wizarding world making deals. He was an up and coming Investor when he met Rune Blackthorne, a Pure-Blood witch who was excellent at making potions. They met at a gala at one of the upper elite wizarding societies galas. When Arlen saw Rune the first time, he knew she was the one for him. They got married and started a family immediately with Raven and Rein being born two years later. They are a happy but strict family. Making sure they had the best of everything money could afford. Raven had all the attention she needed from her mother most of all, but her father was doting at times when he wasn't working. Raven first learned she was magical at the tender age of three years old. She was playing with one of her mother's potions and it turned her face purple then bubbles sprang out of her mouth. Her parents were proud of her that day because it meant they had a new witch in the family to follow in their footsteps. Raven only grew up with her brother Rein and other Pure-Blood children including her cousin Idrid Blackthorne, who is a month younger than her. Having strong personalities in the family way of thinking meant that hatred of muggles was common in Raven's home. She wasn't sure about muggleborns due to the fact they could do magic. Raven needed to learn all she could to make up her mind on what the truth is regarding muggleborns. Raven was privately tutored in her early years, only her brother was her classmate. She learned that muggles and muggleborns were dirt and she shouldn't interact with them. So Raven thought it was the norm when it came to Pure-Blood families and all magical families. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 On her eleventh birthday Raven received a letter by owl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She whooped and hollered through out the Stormborn Manor. Raven was really excited and nervous as well. This would be the first time she interacted or came in contact with muggleborns or half bloods. She had only a few days to get her things to be ready for Hogwarts. Her mother took her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for school. There she met a boy named Jayden Lukas a Pure-Blood boy who also was starting his first year at Hogwarts. Raven thought the boy was nice and became instant friends from there on out. Getting her supplies was a fun. Jayden and Raven had a blast together. Her mother didn't mind her hanging out with Jayden because he was a Pure-Blood. When Raven arrived at Hogwarts she was pretty nervous. She was only used to being around Pure-Blood children. She didn't know any half-bloods or muggleborns. As she waited for her named to be announced for the sorting. She winced when her friend Jayden got sorted into Gryffindor. There is no way her family would allow her to go into Gryffindor. She knew she couldn't follow. She just had to be in Slytherin. That was what her parents were expecting. When she finally got up to be sorted the sorting hat took a long time. The sorting hat thought that Raven would be perfect in Ravenclaw. Shewas nervous and kept saying under her breath "No i have to be in Slytherin" The sorting hat obliged and put Raven into Slytherin as requested. From there she went to the Slytherin table. When she forgot the password to the common room she had asked an older Slytherin to tell her what it was. That person was Rita Grey . The older Slytherin had did a spell that caused Raven some temporary pain. Raven was angry but didn't know any magic to get revenge. This led her to be very wary of the girl. Raven's first year at Hogwarts was going by quick. She was never happier but she was also confused.The muggleborns and half-blood were all nice. Raven didn't think they were all bad atleast so far as she could tell. She became friends with some of them and still her feelings toward them seemed to be unfounded. She didn't mention this to her parents because she didn't want to get in trouble. Raven decided to wait to see if she changes her mind on them. Beside her confusion Raven had to deal with some turmoil at Hogwarts when Dorchester and her goons took over the school. Raven tried getting word out to her parents but the owls were getting intercepted. Raven and her friends were all on their own when Headmistress Fischer and the Professor Fox the Deputy Head Master went MIA. Dorchester and her goons took over the rest of the school year. Raven and her friends had lost a ton of points for defying the new regime including getting cursed. For dinner the goons served the students gruel which was bland food. Raven and her friends who called themselvess the Thornberries were secretly making edible and tasy food to give to the students. It took the end of the school year for Fischer and Fox to return to the school and battle it out with Dorchester and her goons for control of the school. Raven and her friends even helped out as well. Raven was happy that things settled down. She did alright in her exams and passed with flying colors. Year 2 Raven started the new year on the train with Jayden. She even had anotherbest friend in Chloe McCole another second year Slytherin. She would be lost if she didn't have Chloe in her life. She was the sister Raven never had. They had become so close like sisters which is why Raven calls Chloe her sister friend. Life at Hogwarts was pleasant and going smoothly. She is enjoying her year learning new spells and magic with her friends and cousin. The year started off on the wrong beat when a sixth year boy named Adam Fletcher did something to cost the whole Slytherin house a slew of points and one months detention. Raven was angry at the boy since she wasn't allowed to sit in the great hall at dinner. She was forced to scrub the floor for detention. Not a way to start the year off. After the month long detention Raven's time at Hogwarts was uneventful but good. Nothing happened like the first year but Raven didn't mind. School went back to normalcy. Though she made some enemies with a Slytherin girl named Del and Blair while making an enemy with one of the gryffindors named Nyota Raven was learning to stick up for herself and her friends. This was due to the influence of Jayden Lukas who was always sticking up to people whom he believed was in the wrong. Towards the end of the school year Raven was out practicing spells with Jayden when a heavy breeze came and knocked her wand out of her hand. As she looked for it she heard a cracking sound and realized that she had stepped on her wand. Now worried about what her parents would do to her for breaking her wand, Raven knew the summer maybe a long one if she was punished. Personality Appearance Raven has a slender build some might even say petite. She has long platinum blonde hair which she likes to use in various styles with pig tails. She has big bright blue eyes that are very expressive. Traits and Behaviors Raven has been influenced by her friends and so forth she takes on some of their traits. She sticks up for her friends whenever one of them are in trouble. She is quite friendly and is willing to help anyone new to the school. Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships